Don't babysit a dragon
by RuneFiction
Summary: What happens when you make one of the native dragons into a child? A world full of hijinks that's what! (alt title: Hoe don't do it... Oh my god) /Random oneshot


It was nice, sunny afternoon in Alvarna.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and everyone was in a cheerful mood. Since the weather was so nice, it was perfect for laundry, and outside the residents homes, tied up on a cord, were their clothes fluttering in the wind.

The only thing ruining the serene picture was the little Aria. She was dashing down the road, grasping her backpack as she ran, leaving the villagers with confused looks or little laughs. Little miss Aria was late for school of course, as the other children had left for school much earlier.

As she heard the usual greetings shouted at her as she ran, no one noticed that Aria had something on her mind, something troubling her. It wasn't until she finally ran into her class, Barrett was already teaching, holding up a book describing which ores were best when forging.

"And, as you can see, if you take this scrap metal… Ah Aria, glad you could join us, mind informing us why you were late?" He asked, and Aria sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I uh.. woke up late! Yeah! I woke up late!" She lied, not wanting to say the truth. Then again if she did tell the truth, people would probably not believe her. Barrett nodded and didn't press any questions, he knew Aria wasn't one to lie, so she would have had a good reason to lie in the first place. He continued the lesson, but Aria's mind was on something else as she kept her gazed fixed on the window, barely paying attention to the lesson.

It wasn't until she noticed the stumbling red haired boy running towards the window. Aria's eyes widened into saucers. She turned her head to see if anyone else noticed the boy. Thankfully they didn't and Aria turned back to the window, putting her arms in an X and shaking her head, mouthing "Go back" to the child.

He tilted his head. Aria made shooing gestures at him. He smiled. But it wasn't the smile of a cute toddler, it was the devilish smile of a child. She mouther "Fi-Fi don't do it"

His grin grew wider. Oh must he torment her even in this form?! She raised her hand "Mr. Barrett may I go to the bathroom?" She said and ran out, not bothering to hear his response and rushed to the child.

"Don't you dare do it Fi-Fi" She said, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at the youngster.

"But Airy didn't give Fi-Fi gold juice, so therefore Fi-Fi will bother Airy!" He said. Aria huffed "I don't even know how to make gold juice and once my dad finds out I took some of his pineapples to make pineapple juice I'll get in trouble"

"Good! Airy is an Airy-Head!" He said, grinning once again.

"It's Aria!"

"Airy-Head"

Aira gave up. "This is why I don't have siblings, kids are hard to take care of… wait what am I saying? I'm a kid myself… ugh!" She put her hands on her head, letting out a frustrated noise while the boy laughed.

Fi-Fi wasn't even his name at all, he just wanted to be called that. In fact his real name was..

"Aira, what is going on?" Barrett had stepped out of the classroom to inspect on the situation. Aira's classmates all peered from out of the door, curious to see what was going on.

"Oh Mr. Barrett I-I can expl…"

"Ah.. Ah… ACHOO!"

"Explain…?" Aira said, covering he mouth and looking at the young child who was grinning proudly at her, and then to her teacher, who looked none to please to have his face covered in soot.

The child was actually one of the Native Dragons, Fiersome. Transformed into a young boy.

"So what you are trying to tell me this rascal" Barrett said, glaring at Fiersome as he squirmed in Barrett's grip "is a Native Dragon transformed into a child" Aira nodded "Correct. Is your face ok Mr. Barrett? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She tried to dab at his face with her handkerchief, which he brushed away with his free hand.

"It's fine…. Just tell me how all the happened" He inquired.

Aira took a deep breath "Well it all happen this morning…"

Aira yawned and stretched as she got up that morning. She quickly got dressed and combed her hair and went down the stairs, greeted by her father cooking and her mother organizing herbs on the table.

"Good morning Papa, good morning Mama!"

Kyle and Dorothy looked up from their worked and smiled back at their daughter. Dorothy got up and handed her a plate of pancakes. Aria already knew it was made with the monsters she and her father had tamed. A grin was on her face as she gobbled up her food. Kyle was then finishing up his cooking and stored away the leftover food. He walked up to Aria and ruffled her hair "Alright kiddo, I'm going out to the island, so don't forget your morning chores before school, okay?" She nodded, her mouth still full with food. Dorothy cleaned up and excused herself as well and headed off to the clinic.

So Aira was alone. She polished off her breakfast and washed her dishes like a good girl. She went into the fridge and pulled out a sandwich for her lunch and headed off to the barn to brush the monsters and pick up any produce from them, depositing them into the shipping bin.

There was still a few hours till school so Aria took a walk. Stopping at the square she noticed on the message board, on a large red note, written in sloppy words was her name.

"Meet me at the dock"

And so Aira did. And waiting for her, with a smug grin on his face was a young boy.

He was dressed in an orange and pale yellow tunic, with orange pants and the same pale colours as the trimming. He was barefoot, and had orangey-red hair, darker than Ceci's hair. She couldn't tell what colour his eyes were, they were either gray or a pale orange. He looked normal if it weren't for the fact that behind his ears were small horns.

Somehow, his name already was known to her. This was… Fiersome. Yet here he was, as a human. A human child.

"Ariy! I have a.. erm a request for you! Gimme gold juice." He said, putting his hands on his chest, puffing it out and trying to look tough. It didn't work. Aria put a hand on her head "I must be dreaming, someone pinch me! OW!" She felt the hot sting of Fiersome's fire on her butt and jumped into the water, dousing it and glaring at the child, who laughed.

"Fi-Fi is better than Ariy! Ariy is a firebutt! Ariy's mama and papa will be firebutts if Airy doesn't get Fi-Fi's gold juice! Now! Chop Chop!" Aria climbed out of the water, but then stopped. Fiersome was weak against water!

She bent down and splashed him with the water. He didn't move. His expression didn't change as well.

"It wasn't super effective…" Aria mumbled, then cursed "Oh dragon dun..geons! It's almost time for school.. I gotta dry off fast, come on, before anyone sees us" She said, dragging him along to her house.

It seemed forever to get the two dry. Fiersome kept struggling and even hit and bit Aria! Finally the two were dry and Aria realized how late she was for school. She turned to the boy "Listen, please stay here while I go to school for a few hours, there's food in the fridge, and please stay out of trouble!"

"Airy still didn't make my gold juice"

"My cooking skills aren't that high enough!"

"I want it now!" The child stomped his feet. Aria sighed "Look, I can't make you the right juice, but I can make something similar to it"

Before he could protest, she dashed off to the docks. But then she remembered her dad was there. He would question her tardiness, and possible scold her. Plus he would be a little suspicious if she took his prized pineapples. Rushing back, she opened the fridge.

She was lucky, there was a few pineapples. Quickly mixing them and handing the glass to the boy and patting his head and ran off.

It was already an hour or maybe even more since the whole ordeal, and Aria had just remembered she needed to get some seeds for her father. She groaned as she dashed to the general store and ignored Douglas' comments on her lateness.

And so, after that it was already afternoon and not only had she missed morning classes, she was late for afternoon classes. Aria felt embarrassed as she told the end of her tale to her teacher.

"It's really all his fault Mr. Barrett, I won't do it again"

She was a little shocked to find Barrett's hand on her head, patting it gently. Heck he was even smiling!

"Alright Fi-Fi did you do something to Mr. Barrett? Oh no what if he's sick?!" Aira ran around in a frantic circle, trying to figure out if Barrett was ill or not.

"Well.. thank Aria but shouldn't we find out how to transform him back" He motioned to the boy.

"It's no problem, I can handle it" Aria turned around to see her father, she smiled and hugged him, while he ruffled her hair. "Alright Barrett, put him down, he's going to revert to his original size" Kyle said, and Barrett obeyed.

Kyle stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. He put a hand on the child's head and mumbled a few words. With a flash, Fiersome was now in his dragon form and teleported away.

The next day was a holiday so Aira slept in. Once up, she noticed something on her dresser. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked at what it was.

It was a recipe for gold juice.

She smiled.

"You just love to torment me, don't you?"


End file.
